Known from the international patent application WO 02/07595 is a connector unit for receiving a disposable catheter for performing for example urological measurements. In the catheter is arranged a pressure sensor for measuring diverse pressure-related data. The connector unit can be connected by means of electrical wiring to peripheral equipment for the purpose of sending the data thereto.